A Pretty Little Love Story
by Ludvadia421
Summary: The four pretty little liars of Rosewood finally exposed A, and they were able to move on with their lives. Years past, high school is over, college is through. No more hiding, no more secrets, Ali is safe, life is perfect. Take a step into their lives, and see how their lives are now that they have children if their own. I OWN NOTHING! Please review'


Hanna was in the kitchen of her house preparing dinner. She was chopping mushrooms when she felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist. She smiled when a pair of lips came to her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She placed the knife down and turned in her husbands arms to come face to face with him. Caleb's beautiful brown eyes were looking back into hers, his soft, amazing smile on his face.

"Want some help?" He asked

She shook her head,"no." She smirked

He sighed as she turned and went back to her chopping,"4 years of marriage and you still won't let me help you cook. You'll let me cook, but you won't let me help." He explained

Hanna shrugged,"I like to cook on my own. Besides, you like to get frisky in the kitchen." She smirked as she added the last part.

He rose an eyebrow and his hands held onto her waist,"really?" He whispered in her ear as he lightly squeezed her side.

She laughed and turned her body away from his grasp,"Caleb!" She laughed out. He laughed along with her. They broke away from each other when they heard tiny footsteps coming into the kitchen. They both turned and smiled as they saw their little 3 year old daughter come walking in.

Hazel Ashely Rivers was a beautiful little girl. Her soft, dirty blond curls flowed a little passed her shoulders. Whenever Caleb looked into his daughter vibrant blue eyes, he saw her mother. Whenever Hanna saw her smile, she saw Caleb. She had a fair amount of traits and physical qualities from both her parents.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Hazel said propping herself up on one of the stools at the island, across from her mother.

Hanna smiled,"I know baby, dinner will be ready soon i promise."

Caleb came over to his daughter and picked her up," hey baby girl, why don't we go color before we eat."

She nodded with excitement.

"Unless...mommy needs help..." He said looked at his wife

She smirked and shook her head,"no, you two go color I'll let you know when it's ready."

She smiled and watched her two favorite people laugh as they went into the living room. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Aria walked into her house after another day of work. She had been teaching English at Rosewood High for 2 years. She grinned as she heard footsteps running toward the door. She placed her stuff down and opened her arms as her daughter, Danielle Anne, ran into her arms,

"Mommy!" She yelled

Aria laughed,"hey munchkin! I missed you!"

Aria took a step forward when Ezra walked in.

"Welcome home beautiful." He greeted before placing a kiss to her lips.

"Hello to you." She smiled

She turned back to Danielle,"are you ready for your sleepover with aunt Emily and aunt Ali?" She asked

She nodded vigorously.

"Emily called, she said she'd be here in about 10 minutes."

Aria nodded,"you all set Danny?" She asked her daughter

She nodded,"I packed my bag all by myself!" The 4 year old said proudly.

Aria gasped,"you did! Good job." She said holding out her hand and smiling as she gave her mother a high five.

They were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. The three stood and aria opened the door and hugged her friend.

"Hey!" Emily smiled happily

Her smiled brightened as she heard her nieces tiny voice,"aunt Emmy!"

Emily broke away from Aria and lifted her niece into her arms,"hello! How is my beautiful princess!"

"Good!" She responded

"Are you ready to have so much fun? Emily asked

Danielle giggled and nodded,"yeah!"

"Alright good!"

She turned to Ezra and Aria,"bedtime?"

"8:30-9:00 the latest." Ezra answered

She nodded,"okay. I will see you guys at 11:00 tomorrow?" She asked

They nodded.

"Alright baby girl," Ezra said taking his daughter in his arms,"be good for your aunts okay?"

She nodded,"I will daddy."

He smiled,"that's my girl. I love you."

"I wuv you too." She answered as he kissed her cheek. She held her arms out for her mother.

"Bye mommy!" She said wrapping her tiny arms around her mothers neck.

Aria grinned and held her tight,"bye gorgeous, I love you!"

"I wuv you."

Once they walked out the door, Aria and Ezra went into the living room. They spent the night watching an old movie, and then went to bed pretty early. Ezra walked into the bedroom and smiled at what he saw. Aria was changing into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She had no make up on, and her dark brown hair was twisted into two braids on the side of her head. Once the sweatshirt was zipped up halfway, she looked up to see her husband smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile,"what?" She asked in almost a whisper.

He walked towards her and pressed his lips to hers while cupping her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. He slowly broke away, but kept the little distance between them,"do you know how much I love you?"

She smiled softly,"you could show me?" She said

He rose an eyebrow and pulled her into another kiss. She laughed against his lips as he pulled them into the bed.

**What do you think? Hope you liked it! I'll have more soon!**


End file.
